Knives
by NerdyPunk4
Summary: Dakota is a 16 year old girl from Texas that runs away from home to Italy. When she gets captured by Basta, Cockerell, and Flatnose, she gets pulled into the mess with Silvertongue and her life drastically changes! Later on there is gonna be some OC/Basta
1. Chapter 1

Knives

Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first story, so sorry if its not that great! It doesn't seem that interesting now, but I promise, as the story goes on it will get a lot better! Also, as you probably know, if the sentence(s) is in quotations, the person is speaking. But, if it is italics, it is what the person is thinking, just thought I would let you know!:) Also, PLEASE REVIEW! I accept any type of review, and if your willing to help me out with the story that would be great! I hope you enjoy!:D

~Blok (Nerdypunk4)

* * *

><p>She was wondering around the streets of Italy lost with no place to go. This 16 year old girl from Texas didn't belong here. She shouldn't have run away from home. If she hadn't have ran away, she would have never got on the plane to Italy, she would never have got ditched by her so called "friends", and she would have never got lost in this Italian village. Her life would have never been drastically changed by Silvertongue and all the people that surround him. This is the story of how Dakota's life got changed as she disappeared into the book of Inkheart.<p>

"Finally, here is a Drug store, maybe I can get a map!" Dakota walked into the drug store hoping the clerk spoke some English.

"Excuse me? Do you happen to know where I can find a map?"

The clerk shook his head no. _ "I doubt he even understood me" _

"Oh… well thank you for your time anyways" She walked out of the store with disappointment.

"_I'm starting to regret every decision I have made since that fight with my mother. I don't know what to do now, the only people I know in Italy left me and I'm not even in America anymore to get help from my family. All I can do now is find a place to stay…"_

2 hours later…

"_I have been wondering around for hours with no luck at all… The only other thing I can do is travel to the next village to find a place to stay. From hearing talk around town and the signs around town, it seems the village on the other side of the woods is bigger and has much more places to lodge. I'm not sure if traveling by myself is safe, but I have no other choice…" _

Watching the sunset through the tall trees was a beautiful sight. The pink orange hue of the sky during sunset with the birds singing and sweet animals roaming was amazing scenery._ "Maybe this isn't as unsafe as I thought it would be." _It felt like a dream to her, with the wind blowing through her hair while in the extraordinary scenery, she felt invincible. Joy took over as she started skipping along singing a sweet tune with her beautiful voice. It felt amazing, she felt like herself. No one thought of her that way. She had short shaggy reddish hair in a way that it covered part of her face. She also had a petite frame, at 16 she was only 4'10" with a skinny figure. Her different style intimidated people; she was dark but always with a flash of color. She always was doing something different than most people. Due to judgmental people, they always thought of her as a dark violent person, and she did act that way, until you broke through her tough girl wall. She always acted tough; it seemed that is what got her through life. For a girl as small as her, she was intimidating. Although, that wasn't how she always was and that wasn't who she completely was. But for once, she was finally something different, and it felt good.

She finally stopped skipping and stopped to take a breath of fresh air and to take in the scenery, it was definitely different than Texas. It was all so surreal.

"_Were those footsteps I just heard? I'm probably just imagining things…"_

Then she heard it, those few words that sent chills down her spine, spoke in a raspy cat like voice.

"Well… what do we have here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Knives

Chapter 2

She turned around to be faced with three men, all dressed in black. Only one looked a bit different, with his bright white shirt and red rose. He looked about 5'6", with dark brown hair and dark brown piercing eyes. You could see the hatred in his eyes

The man with the red hair and Mohawk spoke. "She looks old enough to be a maid. I say we take her." He was quite tall, with some weird writing on his face. He also had a bit of a limp.

The other man was monstrous! He had a huge ugly fat nose, fat like the rest of his body. Although he was on the chubby side, he was decently tall also. "How old are you?"

"_I cannot let these pigs scare me! I always put on a tough girl act, this situation is no different!" _

"My age is none of your business!"

Cat-man looked at her and started chuckling. "It looks like the little princess has a temper."

She turned red with fury. "Little? You're not too tall yourself midget man!"

Mohawk man and nose man almost died laughing, but Dakota saw the anger in the short man's eyes.

"Wow Basta, you got called a midget by a little girl!" You could barely understand Mohawk man through his laughter.

"Shut up, Cockerell, and you stop laughing too, Flatnose!"

"_Basta? Cockerell? Flatnose? What kind of names are those supposed to be?" _

She snapped back into reality when she heard the flick of a knife and Basta's raspy voice.

"Princess, you need to watch that pretty mouth of yours before I cut out your tongue! You don't know who you are messing with, so I recommend you watch your mouth"

"Midget man, my name is not Princess, it is Dakota. You don't know how distracting your shortness is, so I recommend you buy some platform heels."

That is when all Hell broke loose. Flatnose and Cockerell just about fell to the ground laughing, and Basta turned red as a tomato, probably from both anger and embarrassment. That's when it happened, she felt cold metal too her neck and smelled a strong scent of mint. She felt a small amount of blood trickle down her neck and heard a light, but menacing, voice in her ear.

"Bye-bye Princess."

Then it all went black.

* * *

><p>When she awoke, she knew she wasn't in the woods anymore. She didn't know where she was, but it definitely was not the woods. After a couple of minutes, she took in her surroundings. She was in a car, with Basta, Flatnose, and Cockerell.<p>

Basta glanced at the rear-view mirror to see Dakota had awoken. "It looks like little princess is awake."

On her right side, was Cockerell, since Flatnose was in the passenger seat and Basta was driving. Cockerell had a smug look on his face, "Good-morning, sweetheart".

She glared daggers at him. "Shut up before I stick that good-morning down your throat."

Cockerell didn't look pleased with that reply, but Flatnose and Basta started chuckling.

"It seems someone isn't a morning person." Flatnose said with a grin on his face.

"It seems someone isn't open to getting a nose job." Dakota retorted with a smug grin.

"Oi! Stupid little girl, don't talk about my nose!"

"So Princess, you never answered our question." Basta looked at her through the rear-view mirror again, with a questioning look on his face.

"What question? I don't remember anything about a question, and even if I did I probably wouldn't answer it anyway. Aren't you supposed to focusing on your driving anyways?"

"Stupid little girl, I am driving perfectly fine! How old are you?" Basta was certainly starting to look annoyed, but Dakota certainly didn't have a problem with that.

"Why should I tell you how old I am?"

"We told you to tell us, so therefore you tell us."

"Well midget man is being a little cranky"

The car came to a sudden halt. They were in a parking lot.

"Wait… where are we?" Dakota was confused, very confused.

Cockerell smirked "We are in Capricorns village. When you see Capricorn, you bow and be respectful, understood?"

"Who the hell is Candycorn or whatever his name is? Why should I bow down to someone I don't know?"

Basta burst into rage. "Capricorn is a powerful man and if you don't respect him I will make sure you die in the most painful way possible! You bow down to him and you don't speak unless spoken too, and when you do speak, you be respectful as possible!"

He pulled open the car door and grasped her arm then pulled her out with a great force.

"Let go of me you stupid bastard!" She struggled, and struggled, with no luck. There was no way to get of Basta's strong grip. Although she knew she wasn't going to get out of the grip, she kept trying.

Out of the blue she was thrown to the ground. She felt the ribbons on blood flow from her head onto to the green grass. She didn't realize she had fallen so hard. It also probably didn't help she landed on a rock. Before she could even realize what was going on, she was thrown onto Basta's shoulder.

"Midget man, I have legs, and I know how to use them. You can set me down and not drag me around like a rag doll."

"Little princess, if I set you down you will start struggling again, and if I don't drag you around like a rag doll you will run away. I'm not an idiot"

"That's what you think…"

Next thing she knew, she was suddenly in a church-like building, with more men in black, hundreds of men in black.

She was finally set down. Just to see another man, not in black, but in a rich looking red suit. His skin was colorless, as was his hair. His eyes were a light blue, almost colorless, also.

She knew she was in trouble, deep trouble.


End file.
